Ordinary Girl (Shikamaru&OC)
by TELLA25
Summary: Shikamaru was never one for a girl that stood out of a crowd, was he? Rated M for a possibility down the road. :)


**This is my first story, so I'm a little nervous on posting! I've never personally liked Temari and was always super bummed Shikamaru never got his "ordinary" girl. This is set for after the war, so it won't be very action packed. Hope someone likes it! ✌- Tella**

I was just an ordinary girl that came from an ordinary family, never really stood out from a crowd. I had regular brunette hair that was mid back, regular hazel eyes, and average height with a toned body. No one seemed to give me a second glance. I never had any ambitions or goals, I just wanted to have a mellow life.

Life in Konoha was never ordinary or mellow, there was always something going on. There was always some kind of festival or celebration to attend, that or ninja were always running in and out of the village. Personally, I was always on the go. It was a normal Wednesday so I was sporting tight black capris to go with my buttoned up mail delivery shirt. I lugged a side bag full of mail while I made my route. It was afternoon and the sun was high in the sky while the clouds danced by. Kids were starting to fill the street as school got out.

I couldn't help by smile as I saw kids run by, I went in and out of businesses delivering letters and packages. Most of my coworkers preferred doing residential mail so they could avoid the crowds but I loved to people watch. No one seemed to notice as I placed mail on their counters and if they did I just gave a small wave and went on my way.

Finishing my shift I went back to headquarters and reported out to the shift leader. I placed my bag in my locker and put my uniform shirt after I slid it off. Underneath I wore a plain black cami that fit my body well. Shutting the locker, I waved at a few coworkers and went on my way.

It was the New Era, peace was in Konoha while the village was rebuilding and remodeling after the war. Lord Hokage Kakashi did a great job, even if he was never on time a day in his life.

I walked through the village and made my way to my favorite spot. It was a little hill tucked to the end of the village past the training grounds. Wild flowers were randomly placed by nature here and there, the grass was mostly green and unkept, and it was just beautiful. I sat at the top of the hill and enjoyed the view. The sun was starting to lower but the clouds still danced by in the sky. A breeze started softly and I couldn't help but smile.

*Shikamaru's POV

I just got done reporting in to the Hokage, with the village being at peace the missions were becoming sparse. Usually after a mission Ino or Choji would bother to go out to dinner but they were busy. Everyone was getting older and starting to settle down, but what a drag. I shuffled my way through the village and decided to take time to watch the clouds since I haven't been able to in some time.

Soon I got to the spot I had in mind but stopped in my tracks to see it was taken. Maybe I heavy sighed, I don't know what I did, but before I knew it the girl on top of the hill turned her head towards me and my heart stopped. It wasn't like she was drop dead gorgeous, she was quite ordinary, but she was perfect.

Her brown hair was lightly tousled by the breeze, her hazel eyes shined in the setting sun, and her clothes fit her toned body perfectly. She tilted her head towards me, seeming surprised someone else came out this way.

"Would you like to join me?" She said softly with a smile.

*Yuri's POV

I heard someone let out a sigh and I turned my head to see a young man behind me. He looked like just another shinobi, he had his hair tied back, his shoulders were slumped forward, but for some reason I found myself wanting to talk to him.

"Would you like to join me?" I said softly with a smile.

He just stood there for a second, pondering if he wanted to stay or go I supposed. He then nodded, sat down next to me but not too close.

We both looked up to the sky, the sun was setting more and the clouds were starting to darken. No one exchanged words, we just sat in silence.

*Shikamaru's POV

We just sat in silence, enjoying the sight in front of us. You would think it would be awkward but I enjoyed her company. Out of the side of my eye I stole a glance at her, she played with her hands while staring ahead.

Did she always invite people to sit with her? Who was this girl and haven't I seen her before?

"I'm Nara, Shikamaru." I said in a flat tone as I turned to fully face her. She jumped a little bit, I must of surprised her by finally speaking.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Ono, Yumi." A lump formed in my throat as she smiled again. She was just... so ordinary.

"Do you come here often?" I found myself asking, kicking myself for sounding so cheesy. I never find myself trying to start conversation but here I was. How bothersome.

"Not as much as I'd like, I just wasn't ready to go home."

*Yumi's POV

He spoke so smoothly to me, most guys our age wouldn't even notice me. I faced forward again, seeing the the sun was just about set. I stood up and stretched, deciding it was probably time to go home. My stomach lightly growled and I tried to seem like I didn't hear it, realizing I skipped lunch so I could try and finish my route early.

"Would you like to go get something to eat?" Shikamaru asked, I looked down towards him to see he was looking forward. I tried to see any detail on his face but the lack of sunlight was in his favor. Was he asking me on a date? Am I over thinking this?

Before I knew it I felt the words escape my mouth. "I'd like that." He faced me and nodded as he got up. We started walking back to the lights of the village. The streets weren't as busy, mostly adults were out, I mean it was a Wednesday evening so most kids were getting settled in at home since they had school tomorrow.

I walked by Shikamaru's side, I didn't ask him where we were going but I wasn't much for words. Soon I found myself following him into a small bbq place, we were seated inside. The waitress came over and smiled, giving us some water after handing us some menus.

"Would you lovely couple like a few minutes to look over the menu?"

My heart stopped, I felt heat come to my cheeks and I dropped my eyes to the menu.

*Shikamaru POV

Yumi looked down at the menu, troublesome woman.

"A couple minutes would be nice, thank you." The waitress bowed and backed away from the table.

I glanced over at her and she still had her eyes down at the menu, she looked embarrassed. I went to ask her what looked good and before a word could escape I heard someone yell her name.

*Yumi's POV

"YUMI!"

I looked up and saw a petite, blonde haired, blue eyed woman skipping over to the table. I brought the menu in front of my face, I could feel my entire face turning red.

"Yumi, is that you?" I pulled the menu slightly down to see my best friend.

"H-h-hi Ami."

"Are you on a DATE?!" She looked between the two of us, her hand now on her hip.

"N-n-NO!"

This is just my luck, my beautiful friend is here, right in front of us. I don't even know what us is, but it can't be anything now.

Ami has been my best friend since childhood, she always stood out in a crowd. I always compared her to the sun, her hair is so bright and so is her personality. All the guys were chasing her, I've never even had a boyfriend even with Ami always pushing me to go out with any guy she wasn't interested in.

Shikamaru glanced up at Ami, shook his head and mumbled "Troublesome woman."

Ami tilted her head and asked, "Well what are you doing?"

"I... I don't know."

What am I doing? I don't even know him, I don't know what he does for work. I don't know anything about him.

*Shikamaru's POV

I watched Yumi as she seemed to be fighting an internal battle.

"We're just friends getting to know each other."

Ami gave Yumi a look, like she was warning her about bothering her later. "Well you two enjoy your dinner." She winked at Yumi before heading off in the busy restaurant.

"Well, that was troublesome." I glanced at Yumi who was looking down at the menu. The waitress came back and I ordered for our table. Silence was between us, but it wasn't comfortable like it was earlier. Yumi was fidgeting with her hands and soon her hazel eyes stared into mine.

"Why did you invite me here?"

Why did I invite her here? Someday... I just want to marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of my life playing shōgi or Go. Then die of old age before my wife. Could this be the girl I was waiting for?

"Mm what a drag." I scratched the back of my head and saw a gloss in her eyes start to form. Is she about to cry?

*Yumi's POV

I was trying to hold my breath, I was staring at the man in front of me. I could feel tears form in my eyes, shake this off Yumi!

Shikamaru looked me in the eyes and simply said, "You weren't annoying like every other girl."

Was... that a compliment? I blinked a few times and he gave a slight smile.

"Tell me about yourself, Shikamaru?"

Silence was between us, the air felt like it was getting dense. Finally, Shikamaru started telling me about himself, I was surprised he was actually talking so much.

*Shikamaru's POV

Dinner came and went, I paid the bill much against her displeasure. We stepped outside and the air was nice and crisp, the night finally came and it a dark out.

"Can I walk you home?" Yumi looked at me, she seemed unsure of what to say.

"Besides, you should probably tell me about you since I told you about me."

She nodded and pointed to the direction of her home. We walked side by side, she looked like she was gathering her thoughts.

"Well, unlike you... I'm not a shinobi, I deliver mail..."

"Have you always wanted to do that?" I surprised myself by that question. She looked at me and smiled.

"No, I honestly don't know what I wanted to be. I just want to be happy."

"What would make you happy?"

Yumi chuckled and bumped into my side, I glanced to see if it was on purpose but I couldn't tell.

"I just want a regular life. I don't come from a famous clan or a rich family... I just want to be happy, maybe meet the right guy, have a couple kids, settle down, and enjoy our life together."

Yumi all of a sudden stopped walking and pointed to a house. She shifted slightly.

"Well... This is me." She seemed nervous and looked down.

Should I kiss her? What a drag...

"Goodnight Shika."

Yumi planted a kiss on my cheek and before I knew it disappeared into her home as I stood there dumbfounded.

"G-goodnight Yumi."


End file.
